


The Royal Family

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Remus and Severus on their honeymoon...





	The Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I realize being bonded to you makes me a morganatic figure, you know, you being the Half-Blood Prince and all, and I a lowly werewolf with no royal blood,” Remus said, snuggling up to his recently betrothed.

  

“Very funny,” Severus said, snuggling back. 

  

“Hey, but can I be The Half-Blood Princess?”

  

Severus’s lip twitched but he refused to give into this juvenile mirth; even if they were on their honeymoon.

  

“Keep it up darling and you’ll be the Half-Dead Princess.”

  

Remus nipped on Severus’s ear and growled deeply.

“Down boy,” Severus said, this time truly smiling, “You’ll always be my queen.” 


End file.
